We Will Rise
by X . Rebecca. 13
Summary: Some people say, we already lost our lives. Some peoplle say we never really lived... But what is life...? How can we know what it is like to live? We will probably never be able to, none of us...except for one man: Albert Wesker... Will he be the one to who helps us to find salvation? Wesker x Rebecca future lemon


Disclaimer:

Sadly I do not own Resident Evil, or its characters, only my OCs and the storyline (except for the parts where I wrote about actions from the game-series). This is my very first attempt to write a fanfic, so please don´t judge me too hard and forgive me, if some characters appear a little ooc. This is a Wesker x Rebecca fiction including some lemon later on. I hope you enjoy

 _ **Prologue: Pain (Part 1)**_

I thought today would be as boring as the whole last week but I was so wrong.

I have been with the S.T.A.R.S. (special tactics and rescue squad) for three weeks now. They said they would pay my research and support me financially, if I did medically and since I just passed my exams I am not particularly wealthy. My job would mostly be paperwork and sometimes I might have to be a team´s medic.

So here I was, a seventeen year old genius and now a member of the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team. I was sitting at my desk and read some reports about the latest news of "the cannibals" while sipping my coffee. There has been an increasing amount of rumours about bizarre murder cases for the last two weeks. It was not unlikely to find a corpse, or two, during the year because of some crimes or lost hikers. But these corpses were different. Nobody could say why these people have died. The victims were partly eaten. Every dead body had a large number of jaw-shaped flesh wounds and parts of the bodies were missing. The first victim was found by two civilians in the nearby Arklay forest. Usually the R.P.D (Raccoon Police Department) takes care of those kind of cases, but when four more cadavers were found, two of them children, the S.T.A.R.S. took over.

I was very close to falling asleep, when I heard two loud and extremely angry voices behind the wooden door of my superior`s office. Albert Wesker, Alpha teams captain and co-founder of the S.T.A.R.S. argued with Enrico Marini, Bravo´s and accordingly my captain. They discussed something about a mission concerning the area where the bodies have been found. I barely listened because everyone said that Captain Wesker usually was extremely calm and always in control of his temper, he rarely shouted, but when he did you wanted to be as busy and as far away as possible. Captain Marini was known for his Italian temper. Suddenly the door burst open and the two men appeared in the room I was working in.

"Albert it´s ridiculous to send Bravo in! The R.P.D was supposed to search for evidence! Next time you´ll force Alpha to rescue some stupid kitten if it can´t get off its tree?! Won´t you-" the dark-haired Italian was cut by the tall blond man in front of him: "Marini! Do you ever listen to me?! With due respect do you ever listen to me? I told you several times that I can make recommendations, but Chief Irons is the only one who can actually upgrade a mission and he gave the order to send Bravo as search detachment! So start obeying!" Enrico Marini stomped defiantly like a child and marched out of the room, not forgetting to slam the door behind him.

I didn´t realize that I looked at Wesker curiously until the obviously furious captain caused me to jump out of my skin. "Chambers!", he yelled and I quickly nodded to signalize him my attention. "Move you lazy girl and get me a cup of coffee…now!". I immediately stood up and left to go to the next café. The moment I passed him I could not keep myself from muttering "Damn prick" under my breath. I was anything but lazy and if anyone dared to doubt my studiousness, I would find a way to make him regret his mistake. However, my superior did not seem to have heard or minded my remark, he just pushed up his ever present sunglasses and returned to his office.

When I walked the roads of Raccoon City I let my mind wander. The last weeks I felt mostly comfortable with my new surroundings. Some of my colleagues were weird and annoying, but they welcomed me. We all were personal towards each other, except one. Albert Wesker always seemed to be on a more professional level. His eyes always hidden by sunglasses, his hair neatly gelled back, always dressed in black and an unreadable stone-like expression on his face. He definitely was handsome and the others admired him for his leading abilities. But no one knew anything personal about him. The only known information was that he had been an employee for the Umbrella Corporation, which is the largest international pharmaceutical company. After that time he and Enrico found the local S.T.A.R.S. and worked as Alpha´s captain. We knew nothing else, nothing about family, nothing about any hobbies or a relationship. Everything was hidden beneath the black sea of his sunglasses.

I noticed, my feet found the entry to a café and I opened the door. The girl behind the counter was probably my age. She asked kindly: "Hi, what can I get you?". I was about to answer, when I remembered that I should get him a coffee, but the captain did not tell me how he wanted his coffee. With sugar? With creamer? Or just black? "A cup of black coffee to go, please", the words shot through my mouth the second I thought "black". A man always dressed in black would drink his coffee all black as well. The girl nodded. "Anything else?". I tilted my head slightly to look at the menu. "Well…uhm…do you have any of that apple-pie left?", I wanted to know. My response was another nod from the waitress. A small sweet gift would not harm anyone in a bad mood and maybe Wesker would be friendlier next time.

After I paid my order I went back to the precinct. I entered the S.T.A.R.S office and pure chaos greeted me. Everything was a mess, papers were spread all across the room and people were shouting at each other. What the hell?! "ARGH! This stubborn cold-hearted bastard!" Someone bumped into my back. It was Chris Redfield. He was cursing Wesker once again. Somehow I managed not to spill the Alpha captain´s coffee. "Oh…Rebecca…sorry I didn´t see you there. It´s just Wesker teases me…AGAIN! I hate it! Anyways if I were you I would hurry with my paperwork. They are about to send Bravo on a mission."

A mission?! This would be my very first inset. A slightly tickling sensation made itself noticeable in my belly. Excitement. I could not help myself and smiled brightly.

With that very smile and glow of excitement in my emerald-green eyes I knocked at Captain Wesker´s office door. "Yes?", asked the deep and melodic voice of Wesker. Luckily he calmed down. I felt shivers going down my spine. Oh, how I loved his voice, but why must he always be so cold and strict? "Chris, if you are trying to make a joke on me again, I swear I am going to-", the now clearly annoyed voice pulled me back into reality and I quickly said: "Um…no, Sir it´s me Rebecca, I´ve got your coffee.". There was the muffled sound of a wooden heavy chair being moved, then the black doorknob twisted and the tall blond man opened the door. "I´m sorry, dearheart. I thought you were that boy of an officer again. Please, would you mind to come in for a second?", he wondered. I agreed and Wesker stepped aside to close the door behind me after I entered his office. It was a comfortable room with dark wooden bookshelves, holding quite a large number of folders. Wesker offered me a chair in front of his desk, it could have been oak. I placed his coffee and pie on my superior´s desk, when he took a seat behind it and eyed the cup and the box. "I only requested a coffee…care to explain, what this is for?", he wanted to know. Smiling I told him: "I thought your mood might raise a little if someone organizes you a slice of cake. Oh and about the coffee…you haven´t said anything about how you want it, so I just ordered a black one. Are you okay with that?" and my mind silently added: "And you might stop being such an asshole for the time you are occupied with your dessert". A low soft chuckle reached my ears. Great! Now my superior was making fun of me. Everybody did, since I was the "innocent young girl" that could not do anything else than fluttering with her eyelashes and starring at other people with her big sparkling eyes. Wesker usually was not like this. He was polite and behaved like a gentleman towards females of any age. The fact that he was laughing at my probably childish action hurt me, although I did not care about his opinion. I really hated no one respected me as a grown up. Being young physically did not include someone´s mental age. Just because my papers said I was 17, people thought I would always act like a silly teenage girl. But my papers also said that I passed university in less than four years. I studied biochemistry and –engineering as well as medicine and chemistry, I was a certified doctor. I did not want to be addressed as such, but respected and judged by my talents and achievements.

Hell, I always forgot how arrogant the man in front of me can be. This very man interrupted my thoughts with his smooth voice: "Miss Chambers, why the worried expression on your face? I was about to thank you for the cake". I raised my head slightly and he continued "Concerning the coffee…black is fine". Relief washed over me but my expression remained. I opened my mouth and was about to answer when Chris Redfield interrupted our conversation. Chris was shouting and Wesker´s face froze in annoyance, terrifyingly calm he asked: "What is it now, Christopher?" and pinched the bridge of his nose. The brown-haired Alpha took a few steps towards me until he stopped right behind my chair. Suddenly he bent forward, rested his arms on Wesker´s desk and caused me to bow down, trapped in Chris 'arms and my forehead touching the tabletop. I could feel his chest vibrate in my back as Redfield spoke. "Oh, nothing…dear Captain", emphasizing his last word he made sure to anger Wesker even more with his sarcasm. Wesker tightened his grip around the armpits of his chair as Chris continued: "Just makin´ sure the Captain behaves in front of missy here. Y´know it´s rather suspicious, if an attractive guy like you sits in his office day and night, not makin´ any social contacts, suddenly…". Did this child of Redfield really dare to…? No, even he was not stupid and childish enough to sugest something as ridiculous and disrespectful as this. Well, he did: "…invites a pretty young girl in his office. One could think you use her innocence and her naïve hopes to ease yourself. That´s why I came here to protect you, sweetie. Big bad uncle Wesk-". Wesker and I cut him off at the same time: "CHRIS!" and the Alpha Captain stood up immediately. He was taller than Chris, but this did not stop Redfield from tightening his cage around me. "Christopher Redfield! You are a lot more of a child, than I am! I am a certified doctor, a member of the S.T.A.R.S and definitely in no need for your protection, because unlike you Captain Wesker behaves like a gentleman and treats me as an adult!". I did not shout but my voice was filled with disappointment. I thought Chris was a cool mate, apparently he was as dumb as Wesker said. Usually I hated to even think about statements like this, except for really insulting situations like this.

Seeing Wesker smirk confidentially made me realize that I just called him a gentleman. Great this is exactly what I needed, now I pushed my arrogant leader´s ego even more, I just admitted that I enjoy his company. "Well, Officer Redfield, since our rookie was able to point out your refusal to behave as an officer, a member of the elite team, I would be pretty embarrassed if I were you. But luckily, I am not. It´s a shame that I have to explain your punishments over and over again to you. One could assume a "man" at your age and position remembers certain routines and I am not willing to waste my time trying to explain your exercises to you. I have no time for games, Chris. I have got work to do!", the blonde told coldly. Wesker continued: "Still I do not want to miss any occasion to watch you suffer. So what about the young lady in your arms decides what to punish you with…any suggestions, dearheart?", when he directly addressed me a barely noticeable smile played around Albert Wesker´s thin lips.

Chris did not fight me. He was too busy dropping his jaw, when he realized what his nemesis planned to do. "Chris, close your mouth. It´s rude and besides, what makes you think I would take advantage of Miss Chambers? What makes you think I would dare to insult women like this?! Sure, I could have any woman, if I wanted to…but that doesn´t mean that I constantly have the desire to do so.", Wesker said, while slowly approaching beside me. Not wanting to discuss this kind of topic any longer I asked: "Captain Wesker? What about letting Chris do all my paperwork to show him, I´m not just a girl…he would have some trouble but it´s not impossible to finish it."

An evil smirk played around Wesker´s lips, it was frightening and I somehow wanted to walk away. Now that I looked at him…he really was an attractive man. A soft rosy blush crept up my cheeks. Dam it, I was not supposed to consider him hot…but he most certainly was. Walking away would have been a wiser decision.

Chris still stared at his captain in disbelief. "But…uhm…Captain…are you sure it´s a good idea? I mean… it´s just…ARGH! Never mind!", Redfield stuttered. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Everybody knew, Chris hated paperwork. He joined the S.T.A.R.S. because of the physical effort and not to fill out papers and complaint forms. If you wanted to tease Chris, you would give him a lot of paperwork. Every other member hated to run extra labs. "Considering the fact that Irons wanted to send you on a mission and the necessity to complete your work until tomorrow morning…", Wesker looked down at me and his smirk widened a little. He leaned forward and I could feel his breath tickling the skin in my neck. Why did I never notice how good Wesker smelled. When he spoke the intensity of my blush increased: "This is quite an interesting suggestion…Rebecca". I felt Chris´ intense stare resting on me. He was furious and Albert Wesker obviously enjoyed himself when he said: "Now Officer Redfield you are dismissed. I´d really appreciate, if you left me and Miss Chambers alone again."

Chris clenched his jaw angrily and nodded, trying to hide his embarrassment. Grumbling he left the room, probably to punch the very first thing that catches his eye. One could hear Chris cursing loudly and his movements making a lot of noises, while I tried to calm myself down a little.

Suddenly Captain Wesker spun me around. I was facing him now and with that dark low voice he asked: "Now where did we stop before that moron interrupted us?". Still a soft blush on my cheeks I responded as confidently as I could: "I was about to tell you how well the black coffee fits you." One of his hands rested on my hips. Wait, it has not been there before but I did not mind, if it even travelled downwards a little, when he hummed: "why do you think so?", with a sly smirk on his lips. He was playing with me, I knew it but since he was so handsome, I was willing to join his little game. Although I was aware that even the thought of being in a closer relationship. Than superior and inferior worker with Captain Wesker would be ridiculous, it would not harm my image. Of course the Captain could make any woman do, what he wanted her to do, but that surely did not mean that he chose any woman, she needed to be something more to be chosen by him. And if Wesker wanted me to participate in his game, I would probably do. It could be very interesting. Chris would finally see that I can look after myself.

This very thought confirmed me to act. I raised my hand and traced my fingers over his stomach. Wow, his abs were as hard as steel, the Alpha Captain was definitely well built and I felt this weird feeling of excitement again, this time under my skin over my entire body. With a soft laugh I answered: "Black always contains something deeply mysterious, a dark aura, just like you…dark and unreadable …". Never did I say something like that to any man before. Playing with men was like playing with fire, especially at my age one can easily get burned. And now I attempted to play this game with likely the most dangerous flame in the world. When he laid his second hand on my hip, I knew that I had not burned myself…yet.

His sunglasses made it nearly impossible to read Wesker´s expression, only his voice gave sudden changes of his mood away. It was even lower, when he spoke: "Dark and mysterious, hm? Smart lady…you seem to be a lot smarter, than your team deserves. If you will prove yourself worthy today, you might go up to Alpha. However, I wanted to talk to you about that occasion to prove yourself". I looked up into the darkness of his shades. His eyes, I did not know why but I wanted to see his eyes. As if Captain Wesker had read my thoughts, he took one hand off my hips and slowly reached for his shades, revealing the coldest pair of icy blue eyes I have ever seen. Hypnotised by the pale, almost white irises surrounded by a dramatically dark blue-greyish rim, I let my hand wander to his toned chest and traced my fingers along the lines of his muscles. "So, what about that…occasion?", I wanted to know trying to sound a little more mature. Another throaty chuckle emerged from Albert Wesker and I could feel it vibrate softly underneath my fingers. He bent down and held me even closer, a comfortable heat radiating from him, which made the speed of my heartbeat increase. How did he do that? He smelled so good, I could get lost only in his scent.

Wait! That is enough, I should not enjoy myself in that stupid hormone-driven way, I should not desire him. Although I had to admit, Captain Albert Wesker was really tempting me right now. Tis very captain cupped my cheek with his gloved hand and leaned forward a little. He whispered: "Marini will brief you on the situation. Bravo team will be going to investigate the area, where the bodies have been found". "Sir? It is my very first mission, I should go ahead and prepare myself…", I told him, but he did not seem to care because he simply silenced me with a soft kiss on my lips. Was this really happening right now? His lips where smooth and slightly warm, his breath smelled of peppermint and his thumb gently stroked my cheek. My head started spinning a little, when his tongue slowly parted my lips.

So these are the very first words of a rather long and hopefully interesting fanfiction. I know it is pretty unusual to ship Wesker and Rebecca I never considered this pairing until I started roleplaying with a friend of mine, she was Wesker and I played Rebecca and somehow the characters started feeling sympathy for each other and suddenly they spread Uroboros together and fell in love. Since that RPG I feel as if Wesker and Becca are the perfect couple. Sorry if this is a little odd for you but I hope you still like the story. Please review and help me to improve this fanfic, I´d really appreciate it thank you very much for reading this!


End file.
